


A Failure of Imagination

by shirasade



Category: Hello Stranger (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Making Out, POV Xavier, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:02:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26987158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirasade/pseuds/shirasade
Summary: Neither one of them had ever been this close to another guy before, but Xavier had seen more than enough romantic movies to know what people generally did after a love confession. Yet for some reason he'd never let himself imagine anything more than Mico's smile, his pinkie wrapped around his, maybe a hug like the one he now couldn't bring himself to end.Well, as it turned out his body didn't give a damn about the fact that Mico was a guy.
Relationships: Xavier de Guzman/Mico Ramos
Comments: 2
Kudos: 64
Collections: Shirasade's Boys Love works





	A Failure of Imagination

**Author's Note:**

> I adore this [Filipino BL show](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NPUCPmfvccQ&list=PL87uyU6xM7Lfd2QD0K93fthRzAkA51x2B)! It ends on a hug that left me completely satisfied with Xavier and Mico's love story - but there can always be more, right? ;)

To be honest, when he'd arranged their meeting Xavier hadn't thought much further than the song and the smile he'd dared to hope it would put on Mico's face. He'd succeeded in that goal at least, and Xavier's heart had ached with how much he'd missed the sight, had missed those dimples being directed at him, only to go into overdrive when he realised that he would never have to miss it again. 

The hug had followed naturally, Mico folding into Xavier's embrace as if Xavier's arms had been made to hold him. Mico cried a bit - they both did, happy tears that Xavier refused to be embarrassed by. Especially since he now had the right to pull him into another hug, hide his flushed face in Mico's neck and breathe him in. He smelled clean, boyish, entirely unlike Crystal or any other girl Xavier had held in the past, and Xavier definitely did not expect to like it as much as he did. Yet there was no denying how much that was the case, if the warmth spreading from his heart to settle between his legs was anything to go by.

Blushing even harder, he attempted to move back a little - without actually having to let go of Mico, because he was in no way ready for that. He'd tried being apart from him, and it had sucked. Hence the whole romantic gesture thing. Looking back Xavier felt kind of stupid for not having thought beyond that. 

Neither one of them had ever been this close to another guy before, but Xavier had seen more than enough romantic movies to know what people generally did after a love confession. Yet for some reason he'd never let himself imagine anything more than Mico's smile, his pinkie wrapped around his, maybe a hug like the one he now couldn't bring himself to end. 

Well, as it turned out his body didn't give a damn about the fact that Mico was a guy. If anything, his reaction was stronger and more intense than anything he'd experienced before. But then, he'd never felt about anyone the way he felt about the man in his arms. About Mico, who was holding him so tightly, it was only a matter of moments before he would be able to feel just how much Xavier was enjoying their embrace.

Shifting his weight from foot to foot, Xavier made another attempt to put some distance between them, except that only made Mico cling to him harder, fisting the collar of Xavier's jacket, his breath ghosting over Xavier's skin. Xavier shivered, heat curling in the pit of his stomach, and fidgeted nervously. The movement caused Mico's thigh to brush against his crotch, and he could feel Mico's surprised, "Oh," against his neck more than he heard it.

Stiffening, Xavier mumbled an apology and finally did pull away. Unable to look Mico in the eyes, he fixed his gaze on his shoes. His hands were already missing touching Mico, and he slid them into his jacket pockets, covering up as best he could, utterly mortified and more than a little scared. What if, after everything, this proved too much for Mico? He'd never been with anyone, after all, boy or girl, and their entire relationship had played out almost exclusively online. 

However, before he could get too worked up, Mico's feet in their ridiculous white rubber boots appeared in his field of vision as he stepped closer and said in a firm voice, "Hey, Xavier, look at me."

When Xavier did, unable to resist the calm command, Mico was watching him closely. There was colour high in his cheeks and his smile was nervous, but he met Xavier's gaze without flinching. "It's okay, you know. Normal. Expected, even."

"Is it?" Xavier replied roughly. "I didn't expect it. Maybe I should have, but I honestly didn't think that far ahead. Didn't consider what it would mean if we got... close. Physically, I mean."

"And now that it happened?" Still standing right in his personal space, Mico was regarding him seriously, head tilted to the side as if he was considering a difficult poem. "Are you alright with it, Xavier? Alright with being... attracted to a guy? To me?"

A bark of laughter escaped Xavier, and he very deliberately dropped his hands to the side, revealing the crotch of his rather tight jeans. "Does it look as if it's a problem, Mico?"

"That's not what I'm asking. You said you hadn't thought of me, of our relationship in a... a sexual sense. I hadn't either for a long time, not until I finally admitted to myself how I feel about you." Mico was blushing even harder, if that was possible, but he refused to back down. It was the same new, quiet confidence he'd displayed earlier when he joined in the song, and Xavier simply had to reach out and touch his cheek. Without hesitation Mico turned his face into Xavier's palm, his eyes darkening. "I want us to be together, Xavier - how, that's entirely up to you. Just know that I'm all in. I want you in every way you'll let me."

His embarrassment had caused Xavier's erection to deflate almost entirely, but now it revived with rather impressive speed. Mico stating so plainly that he wanted him left him light-headed with elation and excitement. Not giving himself time to think, he cupped Mico's face in both hands and leaned in until their breaths mingled and their foreheads rested together. "I never thought about sex with a guy before. But Mico, with you? With you I trust that we'll figure things out together."

Mico's smile was like a bright light in the small, dark space between their bodies, and, with his heart thudding heavily in his chest, Xavier pressed his lips to the curve of it. He'd intended for it to be short, a declaration of intent more than anything else, except at the first touch Mico's hands flew up to cover his, and he opened his mouth to let Xavier in. Someone groaned, and Xavier honestly didn't know which of them it was, because he was too busy drowning in the feel and taste of Mico's kiss.

It wasn't a perfect kiss, because they had yet to learn each other, but it erased the last remnants of doubt from Xavier's mind, melted them like ice in the sunshine. Sunshine that was spreading through Xavier's body, warming him from head to toe, enveloping him and Mico both as their bodies slotted together. 

At some point Mico let go of his hands, his fingers sliding through Xavier's hair, over his shoulders, at first lightly then with more pressure. When they slipped under his jacket, Xavier gasped, the exploratory touch leaving trails of fire in its wake. Maybe Mico's bravery was infectious, because Xavier began an exploration of his own, carefully spreading his palms against the fast flutter of Mico's pulse in his neck, then down his chest, where his heart was beating hard. 

Not that Xavier's was any better. Despite all his time on the basketball court and the hours he still spent exercising now that varsity training was suspended, he was panting so much, it was becoming difficult to continue kissing. Yet that was all he wanted to do - kiss Mico and keep kissing him until he'd learned every nook and cranny of his mouth, every noise he made, every texture and taste.

Something hard nudged against his hip, and a strangled moan ripped from Xavier's throat at this further proof of Mico's desire. Following a wild impulse, Xavier grabbed Mico's butt and pulled him closer, sparing a glance at the room he'd set up so carefully. Not that he'd planned for this, but there was a table just to his left, strewn with paper hearts, which he now aimed for. Trusting him, Mico let himself be walked backwards until hitting the table's edge, and the shudder that ran through his entire body when Xavier hoisted him up onto it with a low grunt of effort went straight to Xavier's head. 

Then Mico opened his legs and wrapped them around Xavier's waist, and Xavier was lost. They rutted against each other, every sigh and moan that escaped Mico only serving to fuel the fire in Xavier's belly. Breathless, they were panting open-mouthed rather than kissing, and following another instinct Xavier bowed his head and pressed his lips to Mico's neck. Surprisingly strong hands found their way into his short hair and held him there, a litany of wordless gasps accompanying each sucking kiss. Xavier had never been a fan of hickies, giving or receiving, yet he found that he wanted nothing more than to mark Mico - and considering Mico's enthusiastic response, he felt no qualms doing so. 

All the while they continued rocking back and forth, every thrust bringing their hard cocks together through the fabric of their jeans. Xavier was only stopped from unzipping them both in order to feel Mico skin to skin by the dim awareness that they were technically not in private, that theoretically one of Junjun's relatives could wander in or - worse - one or more of the padawans might decide to come check up on the success of Xavier's scheme. 

Still, Xavier wanted more of Mico's skin, wanted it so badly he felt he would go mad with it, so he bent forwards until Mico's back hit the table, making him gasp Xavier's name, an intoxicating sound that was repeated over and over as Xavier pushed up his t-shirt, carelessly bunching up the heart design under Mico's arm pits. The fact that Mico had been wearing Xavier's gift, despite everything that had happened between them, made Xavier's insides twist with awe and love, and he whispered Mico's name against his heart like a prayer.

The worshipful mood evaporated quickly, however, because at the accidental touch of Xavier's tongue to his nipple Mico arched upwards. His fingers sharply dug into Xavier's scalp, sending pin pricks of pleasure-pain spiraling through him. Curling his tongue, Xavier repeated the caress with more intent and discovered that he could make Mico curse and babble, "Fuck, Xavier, yes, so good, want, want..."

What exactly he wanted he made clear with insistent hands against Xavier's shoulders, pushing him away, but only so he could sit up and pull at him until Xavier ended up on the table as well, straddling MIco's lap. Apparently not sharing Xavier's qualms about their location, he then proceeded to free both of them from the confines of their trousers, his eyes dark and hungry. 

As before, this confident Mico, the one who met Xavier halfway, made Xavier weak at the knees, made him catch him in a deep, greedy kiss even before Mico wrapped his fist around their erections. The sensations rocketing through Xavier took on a whole other dimension, and he slipped his own hand between their bodies, adding pressure that pushed him further and further towards the point of no return. From the way Mico rocked upwards, his palm finding the small of Xavier's back and pressing hotly against the swell of his butt, he appeared in a similar state, and their kiss devolved once more into groans and panted reiterations of each other's names. 

Foreheads pressed together, they both nonetheless kept their eyes open, and Xavier would have sworn that no one had ever looked hotter than Mico on the brink of climax. They were both leaking prodiguously by now, which only added to the pleasure of their shared handjob. Then Mico slid his hand into the back of Xavier's jeans, his fingers trembling but unerring as they found the crack of Xavier's ass, and Xavier was grateful for every squat he'd ever done, because otherwise his thighs might have given out.

"Mico, fuck, you- I..." It wasn't so much the sensation, although the patch of skin Xavier had never paid much attention to proved surprisingly sensitive, but the jolt of pure desire that shot through him at the implication of Mico's touch. Yet another thing he hadn't really imagined - hadn't let himself, if he was honest. Now he couldn't think of anything else, letting his head fall onto Mico's shoulder as he rolled his hips towards the shy pressure. "- I want, Mico, yes, fuck, please!"

His voice was husky, sounding as wrecked to his own ears as he felt when his orgasm hit him and he shuddered apart, caught between Mico's body and their entwined grasp in front and the tantalising tease of two fingers dipping just past his rim at his back. A protesting groan escaped him when Mico removed that hand, but it died away when instead he wrapped his arm around Xavier, held him, tight and safe, whispering hoarsely, "Anything, Xavier, I've got you."

The aftershocks lessening, Xavier loosened the desperate hold he'd had on Mico's shoulders, turning his head and finding Mico's lips already waiting for him. He was still hard against Xavier's softening cock, and Xavier could feel him almost vibrating with need, holding himself back while Xavier recovered his senses. 

Collecting himself, Xavier deepened the kiss for a moment, before scooping up some of his own cum. Holding Mico's confused gaze, he lifted his hand to his face and licked his palm with great deliberation. It wasn't the most pleasant taste, but it was so worth it to see Mico's mouth fall open, and impulsively Xavier offered him two fingers. There was a second's hesitation then Mico swallowed and sucked them in, and Xavier's dick gave a valiant twitch.

Ignoring it he instead turned his attention back to Mico's erection and began to jerk him off again. He had to use his left hand, because he'd rather die than make Mico let go of his fingers; still, he made do. It helped of course that Mico was already on the edge, bucking eagerly into Xavier's grasp, and it didn't take long until his body became taut as a bow string before releasing himself all over Xavier's fist and both their chests. If Xavier hadn't soiled their clothes before, they were done for now as Mico fell apart under Xavier's greedy gaze. 

There was little trace left of the usually so fastidious top student, and Xavier loved that he was the first and only to get to see Mico like this, a sweaty and red-cheeked mess, held upright only by his grip on Xavier's upper arms. Then Mico licked his lips and said with a seriousness that belied his disheveled state, "Mahal kita."

That was all it took for Xavier to melt, and he was sure the smile he could feel spreading on his face was nothing short of dopey. Not that he cared, not when he got to gather Mico in his arms and pull him into another hug, got to feel him hold him back just as tightly, got to whisper into his ear, "I love you, too."

Even after everything they'd done, everything Xavier was only now beginning to let himself imagine they might do in the future, this was Xavier's favourite part.


End file.
